


Mystery Fandom 2015

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Series: Mystery Fandom [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, mystery fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery fandom posts I have for 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Clue

Quatre woke with a barely audible gasp, eyes wide in terror. Trowa was quickly knelt at his side stilling his movements and easing the needle from his arm before he hurt himself. 

"Easy, it's okay. You're safe," Trowa was murmuring as he worked.

"Safe!? I was stabbed!" Quatre quickly used his free hand to attempt to slow the non-existent bleeding.

Wufei moved smoothly behind Trowa, freeing himself of his own IV before getting up to escape the eyes now on him rather than unfocused with terror.

"She's a real gem!" Quatre yelled in Wufei's direction as the door shut behind him.

Trowa settled back a bit from Quatre to look at the blue eyes, "So you met the Mrs.?"

"He's married?" Quatre tried to get his brain to work out what was real and what was a dream.

"He was," Trowa replied. 

Quatre registered the tone of Trowa's voice. "Was?"

"She died," Trowa added quietly hoping Wufei wouldn't have to hear them.

Quatre sat for a moment trying to process the information before he rose to his feet . "I am not about to open my mind up to," Quatre paused searching for the right words before he finally gave into the still creeping terror he woke with, "that! I was stabbed by a crazed woman that he brought with him!"

Trowa nodded in understanding, "It has its risks."

Quatre stormed toward the door only pausing when Wufei exited the tiny bathroom. "You have some serious issues," Quatre snapped and rushed out the door. He was going to go back to his apartment and try to work the nightmare of being stabbed from his mind every time he closed his eyes.

## Bonus Scene

"Wufei", Quatre started quietly as dark eyes were avoiding his own blue eyes.

"Thank you," Wufei nearly whispered.

"For?" Quatre asked resting his hand on Wufei's arm to encourage him not to turn away.

"For not asking if I did it," Wufei said barely raising his eyes up to Quatre's.

Quatre gripped Wufei's arm in reassurance, "I don't need to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

## Clue

Heero leaned back against the wall next to the young thief muttering to himself.

"Are you okay?"

"I've lost my mind," Duo grumbled as he looked toward the locked door. "Or they found me and killed me. This can't be real."

Heero sighed, "Sadly, I don't think either of those assessments are correct. I don't think insanity would put us in the same nightmare."

"Great, my delusions are even insane," Duo mumbled. 

"Then why is it my best friend swearing he read his sister into a book?" Heero asked turning his head to look at the young thief's profile. "I always thought it was his way of coping with her disappearance when we were little."

"It makes more sense than my being trapped in his insane thoughts, now doesn't it?" Duo asked finally turning his head to acknowledge Heero. 

Heero grinned, proud of his finally getting the other boy to respond to him directly.

## Bonus Scene

Trowa suddenly froze, looking at the display being performed in the plaza. Duo called to him twice before leaning over to look in the same direction.

Trowa reached inside his bag, pulled out something Duo didn't recognize, stripped off his shirt, and then headed straight for the man spinning flames around on sticks. Duo and the surrounding crowd didn't see how the flames on the straps started, but the next thing the onlookers saw involved flames spinning around and dancing in ways the other fire handler hadn't been able to manage.

Trowa used some kind of straps, doubled over, both ends aflame, spinning and twirling around his body. Duo didn't know what the name for this was, but he was declaring the man a fire dancer. The flames flared and settled as they spun around close to Trowa's bare torso, and when he let the flames go out and created a flame that appeared to be blown from his mouth, across his palm, and into a massive shape in the air before him, Duo was speechless.

Trowa bowed to the crowd before walking back to his bag feeling more calm and at ease than he had in a long time. He still missed his sister and his home, but for those few minutes, he had felt like he was there again, like Catherine could have been watching him perform like she had many times in the past.


End file.
